


Lost in a Fugue

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Altered Mental States, Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl sits with Jazz after things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in a Fugue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remnantmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantmachine/gifts).



> Prompt was fugue, and I could not resist a double layer.

Prowl paced outside the isolation bay. This was not the first time Jazz had been pushed too hard, too far. The tactical planner found himself praying to Primus for guidance, not for the first time, when Mirage exited, shaking his helm.

"Ratchet put him into stasis, as even a hard-wired reboot failed to bring up the memory files and personality core." Mirage sounded defeated on certain levels. Retrieval details had been his responsibility, and it had gotten messy.

The tactician nodded curtly, then entered the bay to see the medic putting away his tools. "Ratchet?"

"Not your slagging fault. Told the glitch he needed to be more careful with partitions and these suicide runs." Prowl stiffened at the last two words; he had argued against the mission, but not as stringently as he should have, considering the odds. "Stuff the sanctimony, Prowler. Either be useful, or get the slag out of here."

"I will be useful."

Ratchet surveyed the mech, then grunted and finished packing up to go check on his more physically damaged patients.

Prowl settled next to the berth, trying not to contrast the nearly pristine frame he saw now with the one that had been bathed in energon spatters from the carnage of the mission. Jazz hadn't known any of them, and was the reason behind many of the recent repairs Ratchet had been forced to do. Prowl hoped Ratchet had removed those files or they were too corrupted to be carried over if Jazz ever came back to himself.

He didn't want Jazz to remember that Prime had finally stopped him, or the damage Prime had taken to be able to do so without offlining the dangerous spy.

"Get better, Jazz. I promise I won't let you fall so far again." Prowl's quiet words were spoken with the intensity of the sun, before Prowl queued up the strains of Bach to pass the vigil in.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A fugue state is an amnesiac dissociative incident that is often temporary.
> 
> 2\. Bach is considered one of the masters of the fugue musical style.


End file.
